The Ultimate KO Challenge
by SmashSweetie
Summary: Follow the Smashers as they fight in teams, and take on all 21 insane stages. Which team will win? This story is designed for imagery. Use your imagination! Style: Paragraph.
1. Prologue

**The Ultimate Knockout Challenge.**

_written origionally, september 4th 2006. 11:00pm._

The first ever KO Challenge! (Humor/Fighting/Action).

Enter... the Super Smash Bros. Melee final destination stage, for the Ultimate Knockout Challenge! Follow the 26 smashers as they fight for the goal, and win the challenge. Each smasher's HP can go up to a certain point, before they become elegable to be shot off the stage easily. Continuing on, in teams of two, they'll fight 21 stages, including the final destination stage, saved for the last two teams remaining. The stages are: Princess Peach's Castle, Kongo Jungle, the Great Bay, Yoshi's Story, the Fountain of Dreams, the Corneria, the Rainbow Cruise, Jungle Japes, Hyrule Temple, Yoshi's Island, the Green Greens, Lylat System Venom, Brinstar, the Onett, Mute City, Pokémon Stadium, Brinstar Depths, the Fourside, F-Zero Big Blue, Poké Floats, and the Final Destination Stage.

Now, our 26 smashers. INTRODUCING...

Mario: The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Who also looks like a plumber, how attracting. Regardless, Mario's a swift, strong fighter who's ready to take on anyone in his path. Has already beaten Bowser the King of Koopas, and is good and ready for this challenge! His special ability is a jump he uses to knock the HP out of the apponent. It will be doubled and given to himself. Mario's HP can go up to 300 before going into the redzone.

Dr.Mario: Gee, what a difference they have! Although Mario and Docter Mario are alike, their fighting skills are very different. Dr.Mario's been in many fights, and is pretty much prepared for this challenge. His special ability is the same as Mario and Luigi. He can knock the HP out of the apponent and give it doubled to himself. Dr.Mario's HP can go up to 300 before going into the redzone.

Luigi: The shy, and plumber-like guy is up and ready! Luigi's been partners with Mario for the longest time, and he's been training for this battle for a while now. Up to the point where he's completly ready for the challenge! His special move is his special jump which will hit some of the apponents HP out of them, and give it doubled to Luigi. Luigi's HP can go up to 290 before going into the redzone.

Bowser: The one and only King of Koopas! Bowser's tough, strong and aware of what's coming his way in this battle. Although Bowser looks big and scary, I'm sure you'd love to see the dollies he keeps hidden away in his fortress. ANYWAY, Bowser's strong and ready for this. His special ability is his spinny shell move, it will hit the apponent with his spikes. Takes away approx. 50 HP. Bowser's HP can go up to 390 before going into the redzone.

Peach: The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wouldn't think she's a real fighter would you? Well she is! Peach is quick and strong no doubt, she has strong kicks and punches and she's just bursting with energy. She's ready for the battle. Her special ability is floating with her umbrella. She will automatically have a sheild protecting her until the second she touches the ground. Peach's HP can go up to 290 before going into the redzone.

Yoshi: Hooray for the little dino! Yoshi's been armed with Mario as a partner for the longest time. He's been everywhere around the Mushroom Kingdom and has already faced many battles. His parter this year is Ness. His special ability is holding people in his mouth for a certain amount of time, then tossing them off the stage. Yoshi's HP can go up to 300 before going into the redzone.

Donkey Kong: D.K.! Donkey, Kong! He's the leader of the bunch, and of COURSE you know him well! Donkey Kong's back and he's ready to fight this compitition. Although he pigs out on bananas and orders pizza... every night, (cough) D.K.'s fit and ready for this battle! His special ability is pounding the ground and shaking everybody off the stage in a matter of seconds. That attack can be countered easily. Donkey Kong's HP can go up to 310 before going into the redzone.

Captain Falcon: Incoming on the F-Zero tracks is Captain Falcon! Falcon's been on Super Smash Bros. for the past few years and although he was a secret character, he's completly ready for this challenge and he's not taking lightly to any of it. His special ability is 'Falcon Punch' which will knock whoever he hits straight across the stage. Captain Falcon's HP can go up to 300 before going into the redzone.

Ganondorf: This heavy, strong, mean guy is all ready. Ganon was just put into Smash Bros. but, he's been in the Legend of Zelda and he's always been the big, strong bad guy. Although he doesn't move the fastest, he has extremly strong attacks. His special ability is a punch that's just as strong as Captain Falcon's, 'Falcon Punch'. Ganondorf's HP can go up to 380 before going into the redzone.

Falco: Fox's partner. Falco's an extremly high jumper and a fast mover. He can fight quickly before the enemy has time to attack. He can be sort of insane sometimes but he takes this challenge seriously and is completly ready. Falco's HP can go up to 370 before going into the redzone.

Fox: The companion of the bird, Falco. Fox is a fast moving animal who's been holding in his excitement about this huge battle. He's a strong and swift guy, with a bad temper also. Him and his partner have been training for a long time now and they're beyond ready for expectations. Fox's HP can go up 370 before going into the redzone.

Ness: Hooray for the little boy! Partered with Yoshi, Ness has been fighting for a few years. He lives in the Onett and practises his moves everyday. For this little guy, his life isn't video games and movies. It's straight fighting and he's definatly ready. Ness' special ability is using his phychic to hit an apponent from across half the normal sized stage stage. Ness' HP can go up to 300 before going into the redzone.

Ice Climbers: The silly little ones are back! Nana and Popo will work with Mr.Game and Watch in one battle, and fight on their own the rest of the time. Each of them are equally as strong and they're taking on this challenge to show everyone that they can really fight as a group of two. Their special ability is being able to double the HP each of their attacks take away. (A common attack would take away 10 HP, theirs would take away 20 HP if they fought together). Each of the Ice Climbers' HP can go up to 360 before going into the redzone.

Kirby: This little gumball-like fighter is throwing away the fastfood and getting ready to fight this battle. Kirby's been waiting for this for a long time now, and it's finally here. With Donkey Kong as a partner, the two will work together to fight off whatever battle's they can. His special ability is being able to float for a short matter of time. But it's long enough to get him across the stage without being touched. Kirby's HP can go up to 360 before going into the redzone.

Samus: Samus Aran! The suited woman is strong, and confident in this huge challenge. Samus can move quickly and use her tiny bombs to get away from enemies, fast. Her special ability is being able to stick onto walls and mostly blend in. Samus' HP can go up to 350 before going into the redzone.

Zelda: The princess of Hyrule castle, and the former love of Link. This one is tough, and although she's only a little girl, she shows spirit and courage. She's strong, and ready to take on this challenge! Her special ability is her teleporting attack. She can disappear and reappear half way across the average stage size. Zelda's HP can go up to 360 before going into the redzone.

Link: The Hylian hero, Zelda's personal guard who's always on the watch. Link has the master sword with him at all times and is always ready to use it. He's not the fastest mover, but his attacks take away _a lot._ His special ability is to use his sword has a propeller and fly upwards at a fast speed, hitting anything in his path. Link's HP can go up to 380 before going into the redzone.

Young Link: This little trooper is fit and ready to fight! Training with the older Hylian, Link, he's certainly improving and he's confident to win this challenge! His special ability is being able to walljump extremly fast without getting hit. Young Link's HP can go up to 340 before going into the redzone.

Pichu: This thing may look cute and cuddly but he's sure ready. Although his own electric attacks may reduce his own HP, they're just as strong as Pikachu and the both of them together will be unbearable. His special ability is being able to shoot himself across the stage in a matter of seconds. Pichu's HP can go up to 340 before going into the redzone.

Pikachu: Along with Pichu, this mouse is ready! Partnered with his companion, these two electric mice are definatly battle material! Pikachu uses is electricity to fight, along with bashing the apponent with his head. Which surprizingly... doesn't hurt... But anyway, he's been in the whole Smash Bros. series and this little guy is ready. His special abilities are flying across the stage faster then Pichu, and using quick attacks that are impossible to counter-attack. Pikachu's HP can go up to 360 before going into the redzone.

Jigglypuff: It's Jig, ya dig? This puffball may look cute and happy, but inside... he's just bursting to get out and fight. From Smash Bros. and Smash Bros. Melee, I'm proud to introduce, Jigglypuff! His special ability is being able to use himself as a personal time bomb, without getting injured himself. Jigglypuff's HP can go up to 340 before going into the redzone.

Mewtwo: This Pokemon is confident and ready for fighting. Mewtwo's a new character and also hidden in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mewtwo's never been in any Smash Bros. game. But regardless, he's a swift and hard to catch fighter. His special abilities are teleporting from one side of the stage to the other, and he's good at baking pies. (But we'll keep that one to ourselves). Mewtwo's HP can go up to 370 before going into the redzone.

Mr.Game&Watch: Our trusty announcer! (Will also participate in one battle stage). Mr.Game&Watch's HP can go up to 390 before going into the redzone.

Marth: The girly man who's ready for this fight alright. Armed with his trusty toiletbrush, and his partner, Roy. He's not the most... manly guy, but hey, he tries! His special abilities are house cleaning, dusting, and catching butterflies. Marth's HP can go up to 340 before going into the redzone.

Roy: Lasy but _certainly_ not least, we have the smart and wise swordsman who's ready to fight! Has been training for about a month, with his partner, Marth. Both of them are fit and perfectly ready. His special abilities are being able to quickly slash with his sword, & fast thinking. Roy's HP can go up to 350 before going into the redzone.


	2. Preparing for the Challenge

"Ugh..." Said a voice, coming from a large room that echoed. Roy was inside heaving weights over his shoulders, when Marth walked in. "You're going to sprain something there mate." Roy bent over and dropped the weights. "Sure, I've been training for like, a month and I'm going to sprain something." Marth stood at the doorway with his arms neatly crossed. "You're still working 'eh?"

Roy had been working out for the past month and a half. "The KO challenge is tomorrow Marth, you auta' be working too." Roy scuffed his hands together and continued lifting weights. Marth frowned, "I _have_ been working!" He scurried over to a ten pound weight and grabbed it with both hands. "See?" Marth yanked the weight off the ground, sweat slowly dripping down his forehead. He stepped backwards and dropped the weight like a rock. "Holy, that was heavy."

Roy set down his 160 pound weights and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Marth wiped his forehead. Roy gently hit Marth on the back. "Going to get a drink," he walked out of the room, leaving Marth. "OUCH!" Marth rubbed his back, then bolted after him down the Smasher Gym's hallway.

While Roy was working out that day, everyone else was out doing their own thing to practise for the compitition.

"YO YO YO IT'S PEACH IN THE HIZ-HOUSE!" The princess make rock-on signs, sluggishly walking around the kitchen in baggy pants and chains hanging from _everywhere_. Mario looked over, "Peach, what the hell are you doing..." He shifted his eyes, going back to making a grilled cheese sandwich. Peach made a peace sign, "DOOOODE! I gotta try ma new look out. Link thought I should try a new style."

Luigi walked in. He looked at Peach, choked on spit and walked back out.

"What are you going to do for the compitition? Scare everyone away?" Mario chuckled, flipping his sandwich over on the sizzling frying pan. Peach raised her eyebrow, "no dawg, I'ma beat dem all _easy!"_

Mario smirked. "I'm sure you will."

Soon enough, night time came. Everyone in the Smash Mansion was preparing for a good night's sleep before the tournament the following day. Marth, Link, Zelda, and Young Link were just climbing into bed. "Will you keep it down?" Link sighed, glaring at Roy who was across the room doing jumping jacks. Roy frowned. "If I don't work out I won't be ready!"

Young Link shot up from his bed. "You've been working for the past like, 50 gazillion days!" He pulled the blankets over his head, "give it a rest!"

Roy just kept jumping.

Sooner or later, everyone fell asleep. Link was awoken to a disturbing sound at 2am.

"No... don't take the- ... CHEESE! COME BACK! Brenda can you just... stop... ooh is that a Twinkie?" Young Link spoke in his sleep to nobody. Link put his pillow over his head. "Thank you sir... your applaud means everything to me Brenda..." Young Link said drowsily. "Now please run around and make it sound like a crowd..." He sat up with his eyes tightly shut, and bowed. "Thank you... thank you..." He plopped back down and began snoring. Link rolled his eyes. "Big brother.. hand me the... one with the speckles and uh... Brenda nooo!" Young Link dozed off in his strange train of thought.

The night went on.

Finally, the sun came up and everyone sleepily rose from their beds. Young Link yawned, "well I got a good sleep!" He jumped out of bed and shook the older Hylian. "Link! Wake up! Today's the day!" He shook his shoulder. Link batted at him with his hand, then sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. "Gosh dude you're so annoying, I didn't get ONE wink of sleep last night." Young Link stared blankly, "why not?" Link sighed. "Do you know how much you talk in your sleep!" He complained. "Like, when you're asleep, just _sleep_, don't talk to me!" He grouched, then got up to make his bed. "And who's Brenda..."

Marth rolled his eyes and looked over, "wow, grumpy." He had already made his bed neatly. "I AM NOT GRUMPY!" Link stomped his foot angerly and continued making his bed. Marth rolled his eyes, "eh, grumpy!" He giggled, then went downstairs for breakfast. Young Link followed him, so did Roy. Link slowly made his way downstairs to get breakfast with the others. Meanwhile; Ness and Yoshi were training outside in the courtyard.

"And a left! And a right!" Yoshi jumped from side to side. Ness laughed, "you're getting pretty good there Yoshi." Yoshi smiled, "thanks, you too." Ness grinned, then made an attempt to hit Yoshi by surprize. He lashed out at him, but Yoshi dodged it.

"Wow..." Ness crossed his arms. "You really are good." Yoshi thanked him, then the two of them continued training.

Meanwhile...

Mario, Peach, Luigi and Bowser were huddled together, surrounding a tiny radio that was announcing when the tournament started.

"Shh!" Mario grouched to Bowser. "You shh!" He said back. Luigi had his ear up to the radio, "what did he say?"

"The tournament will start at 1 o'clock pm today." Said the announcer. Mario smacked Bowser for being loud. The two of them got into a girly fist fight. "Guys!" Luigi yelled, "shh!" He tried his best to listen to the radio. Peach, (in her gangster outfit) sat at the table with her feet up. "So when are we goin' dudes?" She asked. Mario stopped fist fighting Bowser, long enough to say, "soon."

"All combatants should make their way down to the town stadium soon." The announcer said.

"Hear that?" Luigi asked. "We'd better go guys."

"Alright," Mario lugged a bag over his shoulder. "Let's head out."

Luigi picked up the phone quickly and dialed Link's number.

Rrrrrrring... rrrrrringgg... rrriii- _BEEP!_

"Hello?" Link said.

"Hey Link, we're going down now 'kay?" Luigi put the phone on his shoulder, while he leaned down and grabbed his luggage bag. "They said we should be there soon and it starts at one."

"Okay, I'll get the guys and we'll meet you there." Link said, then hung up. "Roy, Marth, Young Link we gotta go now." He looked over at Young Link who was by the door, tying his shoes.

"Now the little bunny goes... around the.. tree." Young Link said to himself, trying his best to tie the laces. "Ouch!" He rubbed the side of his face. Roy looked down, "how do you hurt your face, tying your shoes...?" He asked, slipping his boots on. "I hit my chin on my knee." Young Link explained. Marth picked up two bags and brought them outside. "Link, what did Luigi say on the phone?" He asked. Link carried a bag over his shoulder and walked down the driveway. "He said they're starting at one, that gives us like... an hour pretty much."

Marth nodded. The four of them got to the end of the driveway.

Young Link looked both ways. "Where are we meeting everyone?" He asked. Link walked them across the road, "we're meeting at the lobby of the Exhibition Stadium. You know, the place with the big arena inside." The four of them continued walking down the road. Young Link finally got tired and looked up, "look! There it is."

Link began to run, "come on! Let's go!"


	3. Welcome to the Stadium!

Link opened the two huge glass doors at the stadium. A big check-in room was where they found themselves. "Come on guys, stand behind me." Link stood at the desk to get checked into the hotel they'll stay in, in between the battles.

"Name." The tall emotionless clerk woman asked. "Name please."

"Oh, um. Link." He stuttered for a second. The woman sort-of scared him. "Age?" She stamped his hand with a blue Smash Bros. Melee logo. "First room to your right down that hall." She pointed. "Next."

Roy stepped up. "I'm Roy, uh nineteen years old." She stamped his hand. "Second room down there." She pointed. "Next." Young Link walked up, not tall enough to reach the top of the desk. "Young Link, I'm eight." The lady looked over the desk, "and you're old enough to be here? This is the Ultimate KO challenge little boy." Young Link frowned, "I know, I'm in it." The lady just smirked, she stamped his hand. "Third room, down there." She said her repeated line. "Next." Zelda walked up, "I'm Zelda, nineteen." She stamped her hand, "fourth room ma'am." She pointed. Lastly, Marth walked up. "Hi, um. I'm Marth, Roy's partner." The lady smiled. "And how old are you?"

"Nineteen." He said shyly.

The lady kept smiling, "do you like teacakes?"

Marth shot up. "Yes! They're delicious!"

"If you ever want some, come by my desk."

Marth felt shy. "Okay." He scurried off to his room with Roy.

Random moment?

Link entered his room. It was very bright, it was a double room too. Half was a nice living room slash kitchen. The other was a bedroom, with a bathroom attatched. Link looked around. "This is nice!" He said to himself. He collapsed onto the bed. He had left his room key on the table by the kitchen. He suddenly realized that Young Link wasn't in the room. "Young Link?"

Meanwhile, Young Link was enjoying himself. He was roaming around the hallways, playing 'Ding Dong Ditch' with Ness, Yoshi and Pichu (who had already gotten to the stadium before he did).

"Come on, down here!" Ness called. He ran all the way down the hallway, and ducked behind a garbage can. The other three followed quickly. "Hehe, okay pick a door!" Pichu looked around. Yoshi pointed. "That one!" He tiptoed over and knocked three times, then bolted down the hallway with the others. They ran around the corner at the end, about ten meters away, and looked around the corner. Some old man opened up and looked around. "Huh? Who's there?" He looked more.

He must have been somebody who was going to watch the tournament today.

Pichu, Ness, Yoshi and Young Link giggled, then ducked behind the wall. "That was fun!" Yoshi laughed. "Now what?" He asked. The four of them looked around. The hallways were mainly empty, although there was the occasional Smasher, person, or animal that walked down the hall.

Suddenly, the speaker system went on. There were a few speakers lined on the ceiling down the hallways.

"Attention, attention! Will all Smashers make their way down to the arena, the audience will be called in an hour. I REPEAT! All Smashers to the arena, audience will be called in an hour!" The announcer said.

Immediatly, the four kids ran to the elevator to go downstairs. Some others came out of their rooms to go downstairs also.

Yoshi ran in the elevator. "What floor's the stadium on?" He looked at Pichu. Pichu shrugged. Young Link thought, "floor 2 I think. Try it." Yoshi clicked the 2 button. The elevator went down, then opened to another hallway. The four of them ran down the silent hallway quickly. "See the doors anywhere guys?" Ness asked, panting. Yoshi kept running, "no, I don't think it's on this floor." They ran and ran until they came to the elevator at the end of the hallway. The four walked in. "Quick! Try ground floor." Ness said. Yoshi clicked the first floor button.

Meanwhile, everyone else was making their way to the arena.

"This is so exciting!" Marth cheered. He skipped down a wide open bright hallway. Roy followed Link, infront of Marth. "True, it is pretty cool." Link and Zelda lead them to huge grey doors. "Ready?" Link asked, turning around. Marth and Roy made fists and smiled, "ready!" Zelda grinned, "ready." Link grabbed both door handles and shoved the doors in. Suddenly a _gigantic_ arena came into view. The four walked in, simply amazed. There was the biggest glass stage that reached so far from side to side. The ceiling was insanely tall, it was as tall as two houses. There were giant lights hanging from the ceiling. And seats for the audience started at the floor in rows, then the rows got higher and higher until you could probably touch the ceiling if you sat at the top. Marth's jaw dropped in amazement. He ran to the short stairs that lead to the stage and climbed right on it.

"Oh my God you guys this is awesome!" He ran around on the stage. The floor was made of solid glass. But it wasn't slippery, it was just perfect. Marth looked down, he saw his reflection. Zelda and the others ran up too. "This is amazing!" Link walked around the stage slowly. He looked to the side, a few meters away there were thin, see-through barriers to stop attacks from going near the audience.

The announcer spoke again, "the tournament will start in an hour, at this time, may I ask the audience to make their way to the stadium." It echoed in the massive room. Immediatly, visitors and people from the hotel poured into the stadium and took seats everywhere. Lots of kids wanted to get floor seats so they could touch the stage and see the battle close-up. Most parents disagreed and made them sit in the rows. One kid had to be dragged by their feet. There were security guards, directing people where to go. There was a man dressed in black, who kept all 26 Smashers in a room to wait for the tournament to start.

"This is so exciting!" Mario said happily. Bowser growled, so did Ganondorf. "Come on guys, cheer up." Zelda smiled. Peach was sitting in a recliner chair, "yeah dudes, gotta get with it! Ya' know?" She was still wearing her gangster outfit. Everyone sighed.

Marth had his lucky toiletbrush as his weapon. He swung it around the room.

"Excuse me," a voice said. It was the man. "What's that?" He pointed to the toiletbrush.

"That my friend, would be my weapon." Marth answered.

The man crossed his arms. "You can't use that." He said. "That's not fighting tools, that is bathroom supplies." He kept his strong arms crossed. Marth frowned, "well what else am I supposed to use?" The man raised his eyebrow, "don't you have a sword?"

Marth hung his head, "yes, BUT it's not here so I'm using this."

"Where is it." The man said.

Marth looked around. "I'm having it... repaired?" His mouth twitched. "FINE! I lost it! But it's not my fault we were at the park and the shortcakes! NOT THE SHORTCAKES! And then it's not _my_ fault Gina wanted my stupid strawberry and-"

The man walked away.

Marth continued whining, with tears in his eyes.

The announcer talked again. There was one speaker in the room they were in. "Welcome one and all! To the Ultimate Knockout Challenge!" He stopped as the full crowd cheered loudly, everyone in the room could hear the crowd.

"Wow they're sure pumped!" Link put his ear up to the door. All the kids were screaming their heads off, and parents were clapping loudly, and cheering.

"Now..." the announcer began. "Please welcome, our 26 Super Smash Brothers!" The crowd cheered and the man in black slowly opened the door. The Smashers left the room in two straight lines, with their partners to their sides. Marth waved happily at the audience, then spotted a little girl in pink and waved to her too. The little girl pointed, "he's my favourite!" She pointed straight at Marth. He blushed, then realized she was pointing at Roy. "Darn." He said to himself, then continued waving as they all walked onto the stage.

"Welcome! Welcome guys, happy to have you here." The announcer said, shaking their hands one by one. They all smiled and thanked him. "It- it's really great to have you guys here." He said. They all bowed to the audience, the crowd cheered louder. Link grabbed the microphone from the announcer. "Hi, hi guys." Everyone cheered insanely loud. "I'm Link. And- and I have great hair." The announcer tried to grab the microphone back. Link batted his arm away. "SO! Thanks for coming everyone we're real excited you're all here." Peach grabbed the microphone from Link. "Yeah we're totally siked about this tournament 'n stuff," the announcer reached his arm over and tried to get the mic. "Yeah and uh, THANKS FOR COMING EVERYONE!" She finished. She held the microphone up to Yoshi. "Have anything to say little guy?" She smiled. "Yoshi!" He said back. "...Right." She replied. "WELL THANKS AGAIN!" She took a bow and the announcer finally snatched the microphone back. "Well everyone, pretty soon we'll start this compitition, so prepare yourself!" He smiled, while the audience cheered and hollered.


	4. Battle 1 Hylians VS Mario Brothers

Chapter 4 - Battle 1!

The Smashers went backstage again, to wait for the announcer to tell who's fighting first. Suddenly, the loudspeaker came on again. "Alright everybody! Thanks again for coming to the Ultimate Knockout Challenge, and we're about to begin! Just hang tight while the props guy changes the stage." At that time, he pointed to John the props man. John clicked a pink button on a plate in the side of the wall backstage, alligned with a bunch of other coloured buttons. Immediatly, the stage folded into Princess Peach's Castle. Everyone in the audience cheered. Little children ran up to the sides of the stage and watched. When the stage was finished changing, the loudspeaker came back on.

"Now," he began. "Please, welcome to the stage, our first combatants." He took a small card from his pocket. "Our first team is, Link and Young Link!" He clapped, the crowd cheered and clapped. Link and the smaller Hylian walked out onto Princess Peach's castle. Link in the back, Young Link standing slightly ahead. Everybody hollered and clapped more. "They will be fighting off," he took out another card. "Mario and Luigi!" As he explained the rules, Mario and his partner entered through a door on the right side of the stage. Everyone cheered. The two positioned themselves like Young Link and Link. Mario had his friend, Flood (Super Mario Sunshine) on his back. "Glug glug glug." Flood said. "Are we ready?" He asked in his robotic voice. Link pulled his sword out and held it by him. Young Link yanked his out and did a few slashes to possibly scare the other team.

"Ready!" The announcer said on the loud speaker, it echoed through the insanely large room. There were helicopters video taping the stage from the giant window in the ceiling. Security guards and people with video cameras surrounded the stage. The referee stood in the middle of the Princess Peach's Castle. He held his hands up, as Young Link and Mario stood by him, about a metre apart. Link and Luigi stayed near the ends. The referee kept his hands up. There was a big scoreboard with the fighter's stock on them. This round, each fighter had 1 stock. There was a spot underneath that had the fighter's HP. All four spots had 0.

Suddenly, booming noises came from the speakers and echoed loudly through the room.

"5!" The audience yelled at the top of their lounges.

"4!"

"3!" Young Link held his sword out. Mario made doublefists.

"2!"

"1" The referee threw his arms down and backed off the stage.

"GO!" The audience screamed, and jumped around.

Young Link immediately jumped backward, dodging Mario's first punch. He swiftly rolled under him and began with very quick slashes. Mario was stuck for a moment. Link jumped in on his other side and began doing the same. Mario's HP went up faster then he expected.

12, 18, 25, 31, 39. The audience was sitting at the ends of their chairs.

Then Luigi jumped down and drilled into Young Link, sending him flying a few feet away. He tried his best to help himself up, while Link did some fancy sword tricks to hit Luigi out of the way.

Scoreboard:

_Mario's HP- 41  
Luigi's HP- 0  
Young Link's HP- 13  
Link's HP- 0_

Luigi slid infront of Mario, while Mario quickly got away. Suddenly, he spotted a beam sword that dropped from the sky a few seconds before. "Yes...!" He said to himself. He ran over and picked it up, swung it around a few times then charged at Young Link who was standing up again. Link stopped slashing Luigi long enough to yell, "LOOK OUT!" But he was a few seconds too late. Mario jumped behind Young Link and powered up quickly, then swung it with all his might. Young Link yelled and flew across the stage, but gladly landed on one of the floating pillars.

"OOOOH!" The announcer said. "Didn't see that coming!"

The audience clapped and sighed of relief. A little girl around Young Link's age pulled on her mom's arm. "I want him to win!" She pointed to Young Link. Her mother laughed, and patted her on the head.

Luigi spun around to Link's other side and began sending a few punches that caught Link offguard.

Young Link was still dizzy from that last blow. He tried his best to stand up straight, then pulled his sword back out. Mario was still pumped, he ran over and helped Luigi.

Scoreboard:

_Mario's HP- 51  
Luigi's HP- 34  
Young Link's HP- 72  
Link's HP- 31_

"Looks like Young Link's in a bit of trouble." The announcer said. "Better be careful!"

Young Link quietly ran up behind Luigi and powered his sword up. He let it go, BAM! Luigi flew across the stage, landing hard on the other side, close to the edge. "Whoa.." He wiped his forehead and tried to get up. Before he could, Link drove his sword into him from in the sky, picked him up and flung him off the side. Young Link came over and high fived him.

"Player 2, defeated!" The loudspeaker boomed. The crowd was excited, they all stood up, screamed and cheered.

Mario was surprized. He quickly spun around and saw Link and his partner running towards him. He jumped as high as he could, onto a pillar. He hopped down and drilled his legs into Young Link, sending his HP up by a lot. Young Link landed a few metres away, flat on the ground. Link swung his sword around on the ground, tripping Mario who fell hard onto the ground. Link jumped backward, then charged into Mario, sending him flying off the side. Mario jumped up, then twice, grabbing onto the side of the stage. Young Link was standing again, he frowned.

_Mario's HP- 106  
Young Link's HP- 132  
Link's HP- 31_

Mario hoisted himself up off the side. He made two fists and ran up to Link, giving him a few hard punches. Young Link quickly ran over and jabbed his sword into Mario, and threw him back off the side. Mario jumped, once, twice. The audience gasped, Mario missed the side.

**"GAME!"** The announcer yelled. Everyone screamed and cheered.

Young Link took very hard breaths, same with Link. Both of them stood in the middle and bowed. Mario and Luigi were brought back on stage and both of them bowed too. Then the four of them walked off stage to get a drink and heal up. The announcer came on stage, clapping. "Very good, I say, VERY good!" The crowd clapped along with him. "That was very exciting, well done Smashers!" Everyone cheered and clapped more. "Congrats to Link and his partner Young Link for winning round 1!" He smiled. The scoreboard numbers changed back to 0. "Now get ready for the next fight!" He shouted, while the audience clapped.


	5. Battle 2 Marth & Roy VS Pokemon

The Smashers stood backstage ready for the next fight. The announcer came through the backdoor with the microphone in his pocket. "Alright guys, next up is Roy and Marth. They'll be fighting Pikachu and Jigglypuff." He sat on the small green sofa in the room. "And just because they're smaller, they'll each have an extra stock."

Marth groaned.

"Don't worry," Roy said. "We'll try our best."

Young Link hopped up on the sofa. "Yeah we tried really good too!" He smiled. "We were all like, SHING SHING SHING! And they were all like, OW OW OW! Then we were like, SHING SHING SHING again."

Roy rolled his eyes.

There was a small tinted window between the stage and the waiting room. Link peeked out, "hey look guys." He pointed out at the stage that had lights flashing, and moving all over. Also there was drums booming. The crowd was cheering. Link looked back, "better get ready you guys."

The scoreboard showed each of the fighters small symbols, and their stock.

_**Marth's HP -** 0_

_Stock - 1_

_**Roy's HP - **0_

_Stock - 1_

_**Pikachu's HP - **0_

_Stock - 2_

_**Jigglypuff's HP- **0_

_Stock - 2_

"Oh, better go!" The announcer bolted up to the door. "Get ready you guys, quickly." He left and ran up the stairs to a high balcony with his microphone. There was a loud drum roll, then the lights settled in the middle of the stage. "Everybody! Get ready for the second battle!"

The crowd clapped and cheered, a few of them held up fan signs. Such as 'WE LOVE ROY', or 'GO PIKACHU!' Lots of children stood up and yelled.

"Now, please welcome to the stage, OUR FIRST COMBATANTS!" The announcer yelled, clapping his hands loudly. Roy and Marth entered the stage; Roy flipping his hair, and Marth waving to the little kids. They all waved back and screamed. One little girl shouted, "I LOVE MARTH!" He smiled and giggled like the little girly man he is.

"I heard that."

Shut up you.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff both entered the stage from the other end. Pikachu jumped around happily, Jigglypuff followed and many little girls ran up to the stage to try and touch them.

Marth frowned. "Well as strange as that sounds."

I said shut up.

"Will do."

Pikachu hopped up to the middle, lined up with Marth in the front.

"Let's get ready to BATTLE!" The announcer yelled, the audience boomed with cheer and clapping. The props man pushed down a green button, as the stage slowly folded into the Pokemon Stadium.

Marth pulled out his toiletbrush. The props man ran over and stole it, and replaced it with a sword. "I hate you." Marth growled. Roy cluncked him on the head, "consentrate!"

The drums banged again. The announcer watched the stage, "READY!"

"5!" The crowd screamed.

"4!" Everyone yelled, Marth gripped his sword.

"3!" Roy got ready to move quickly.

"2!" They all yelled louder, Pikachu hunched on the ground.

"1!" Everyone screamed with excitement.

"GO!!"

The Pokemon Theme came on, echoing in the stadium.

Immediately, Marth sliced vertically, missing Pikachu who had already jumped overtop of him using his agility. Marth spun around, watching Pikachu fly ontop of Roy. Jigglypuff ran up behind Marth, sending a few punches. Marth jumped, then drilled his sword into Jigglypuff, who flew a few feet away. Roy tried to shake Pikachu off, Marth quickly jumped again and knocked Pikachu off. Jigglypuff stood back up, as Pikachu ran over to take a quick break.

_**Marth's HP -** 31_

_**Roy's HP - **17_

_**Pikachu's HP - **0_

_**Jigglypuff's HP- **29_

Suddenly an umbrella fell.

"OOH!" Marth spotted it falling WAY up at the top of the stadium. He ran in circles, staring upward. "I got it I got it I got it I got it!" He kept running. The crowd giggled at Marth's nonsense.

Roy sighed, then jolted over to Jigglypuff. He stood a few feet away and charged his sword up. Marth was still running in circles. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" He was still waiting for it to reach the ground, at its very very slow... falling rate. Roy was about to let his charged attack swing, but Jigglypuff wasn't standing close enough for it to reach her. Roy gasped, "OH MY GOSH LOOK AT THAT!" Jigglypuff spun around and jumped backwards. Pikachu's mouth widened in shock, "NO!" But before Jigglypuff could move, Roy let his sword go and nailed into her, sending her flying high into the air, and off the stage. The audience stood up and cheered.

Jigglypuff's stock went down to 1.

"YES!" Roy grinned. He headed for Pikachu. "INCOMING!" He sent a bunch of horizontal slices. "Tell me about it!" Marth was still running around with his arms up, waiting for the umbrella. Roy moaned, "not you."

Pikachu was trying his best to fight off Roy. Jigglypuff reappeared and jumped next to Pikachu. "I'm back!" She said. Pikachu butted Roy with his head. "You left?" He kept fighting, and began to laugh. Jigglypuff frowned, "did you just miss the one man show?" Pikachu giggled, "I know I know. Just go fight."

Jigglypuff laughed. "Fight? Fight who?" She glanced over at Marth who was standing in the middle of the stage looking up at the umbrella, that was still twirling. Pikachu's tiny body finally got tired and he stopped fighting Roy. Roy sent one hard slash and Pikachu flew off the side, then double jumped back up. Then out of nowhere, the Pokemon Stage changed shape. From the normal stage, to the hills and jungle features. Jigglypuff was raised onto a very high hill. "Ahh!" She screamed. The crowd laughed, and clapped.

_**Marth's HP -** 31_

_Stock - 1_

_**Roy's HP - **74_

_Stock - 1_

_**Pikachu's HP - **61_

_Stock - 2_

_**Jigglypuff's HP- **0_

_Stock - 1_

A hill rose high and knocked the umbrella higher.

Marth frowned in devistation, "son of a-" Roy slapped him. "FOCUS ON THE BATTLE!"

Marth stared up at the umbrella that was still twirling, "okay I'll get it this time." He waited for it to fall.

Pikachu looked up at Jigglypuff who was still up on a hill. "Get down and fight!" Pikachu yelled. Roy stood across the stage, waiting. Jigglypuff frowned, "I can't get down." Pikachu smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh my gosh just _jump_ already!" The crowd laughed. Jigglypuff sat and clutched the top of the hill. "It's too high up, I'll die!" She looked down frightened. Pikachu raised his voice, "wimp..." He sighed. Jigglypuff looked down at him again, "shut up, you're just jelous I could actually get on here."

The audience was still giggling at Jigglypuff. She looked over at the umbrella, then stuck her arm out and hit it up to keep Marth occupied.

"HOLY-! NO! NOT AGAIN!" Marth yelled.

Roy rolled his eyes, "screw this." He said to himself, he jumped over and sent a wide and hard slash at Pikachu. He shot across the stage and hit a hill, then flew back the other way from impact, then flew off the stage. Marth was still looking at the sky, waiting for the umbrella. "I got it I got it!" He reached his arm up. Finally the stage folded back into the normal Pokemon Stadium. Jigglypuff fell off the hill and plopped back onto solid ground. The pillars flew back up, and hit the umbrella back up in the sky, just as it was in Marth's reach. He looked over at the props man and put his hand up, "oh bitch you did _not_ just do that."

Roy jumped over to Jigglypuff and drilled into her with his sword, "sweet dreams." He pulled her up and threw her off the side. The crowd cheered and hollered.

"Player 4, defeated!"

_**Marth's HP -** 31_

_Stock - 1_

_**Roy's HP - **131_

_Stock - 1_

_**Pikachu's HP - **0_

_Stock - 1_

Pikachu finally appeared back on the stage after flying off. Roy laughed, "how much did that one hurt." Pikachu put his fists up again, "oh it's okay, my head broke the fall." He dodged a few quick slashes. Roy sent some small kicks, "haha sorry about that one." Pikachu fought back, "ha, yeah say that to my bruise." He dodged more. "Eh?" He pulled his sword over his head. "SORRY BRUISE!" He swung his sword over his back and nailed Pikachu, he sailed across the stage and landed on a pillar.

_**Marth's HP -** 31_

_Stock - 1_

_**Roy's HP - **201_

_Stock - 1_

_**Pikachu's HP - **132_

_Stock - 1_

Pikachu jumped up and used quick agility. He zoomed up over Roy and drilled downward. Roy flew off the side, too fast to catch himself and jump back on. The crowd gasped, then cheered and yelled.

Pikachu dusted his hands together. One down, one to go. He looked over at Marth who was still running in circles. "Well, this'll be easy." Marth's mouth opened widely in surprize because the umbrella was finally in reach! He let out his arm. Pikachu charged over and shoved Marth out of the way. Bad idea. The umbrella finally fell and clicked onto Pikachu, sending him and his very high HP straight off the side.

**"GAME!"** The announcer yelled. Marth picked himself off the ground, "... say WHAT?" The crowd screamed in delight, they all stood up and yelled, clapping.

Roy ran onto the stage, waving. He ran over to Marth and hugged him tight. "Man! We won!" He was grinning very wide. The crowd was still cheering. Pikachu and Jigglypuff entered the stage also, waving to cheering fans. Roy was still so impressed. "Marth you won for us! All because of your stupid umbrella!!" He laughed, along with Marth who found it pretty funny. He looked up, and caught the umbrella. "Ha! Look! I got it!" He laughed. "I told you I'd get it!" He took a bow with the others, then left the stage.

The announcer walked onto the stage, "thank you everyone, and thanks to our four Smashers who put on an _amazing_ fight." He clapped. The stage folded back into the glass plate; and the lights dimmed again, getting ready for battle three.


	6. Battle 3 Star Fox VS Princess'

The crowd was still stirring. The tired fighters walked back into the waiting room to sit down.

"Did you see me out there!" Marth jumped up on the sofa and acted out his fighting. Jigglypuff; who was already sitting on the sofa that Marth was now jumping on, looked up. "Yeah you were everyone's entertainment." She laughed, Marth stopped jumping. "Well excuse _me_ miss 'ahh I can't get down from this two inch _rock'!_"

Everyone laughed. Jigglypuff frowned, "well I'm sorry if I'm not that tall! But atleast I didn't spent the whole time staring at the roof." Marth got up from the sofa to get a drink, he wacked Jigglypuff with his umbrella.

"Meh, it's alright Marth you did a good job." Roy patted his shoulder as he walked by.

Marth met Fox and Falco sitting at the table by the minifridge. Falco opened it and gasped, "beeeer!" He laughed. "Yessss, I could use some of this to get me pumped up for the battle." He pulled out a bottle. Fox slapped him on the head, "I don't think so, it'll throw your concentration off." He grabbed it and pulled it towards him. Falco growled, "just a little, please?" He innocently walked his fingers across the table and pulled it back with a sad face. Fox frowned, "alright alright. Just don't overdo it." He got up, waved to Marth and walked over to the man in black.

Fox was just about to ask who was fighting next, when-

**BOOM...**

The drums rolled once again and the giant spot lights wandered around the stadium. The Smashers crowded around the small window, and saw that the next battle was about to begin. The scoreboard flashed a few random numbers, then went back to 0.

"Whose fighting whose fighting?" Fox asked aimlessly. Everyone scurried around the room getting their weapons. Fox dashed over to the table and grabbed his gun, next to Falco who was sluggishly laying in a chair. "Falco! What are you doing!" Fox dropped his gun, ran behind Falco and pulled him up. Falco stood up and flimsily waved. "Hi Fox." He burped silently. "What's up." Fox slapped him again, "oh please don't tell me your-"

**BOOOOM... brrrurrum.**

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" The speaker says in the waiting room. "BATTLE 3 WILL BEGIN IN TWO MINUTES, AT THIS TIME I'LL ASK FOX AND FALCO TO COME TO THE DOOR."

Fox shut his eyes. "Noooo..." He put his hands on Falco's shoulders. "Dude, get it together." He snapped a couple times, Falco didn't respond. "Come on!" He walked him over to the doorway and waited. The crowd was hollering outside, the lights dimmed a bit as the props man clicked a button. The stage built itself into the Starfox Corneria. The stage settled and the loudspeaker came on.

"Welcome everyone to battle three! I'd like to introduce our first team, the Star Fox's!" The man stood on the stage, pointing to the waiting room door. Inside, Fox opened the door. "Come on that's us." He proceeded to push Falco out the door, looking behind him a few times. At the last minute, spotting four empty beer bottles on the table. "Auugh Falco..." He groaned, and tried to walk him out on the stage.

The man guided them on, and shook both of their hands. "Power to the people!" Falco made peace signs to the audience. Fox rolled his eyes, "thanks Falco, anyway yeah we're totally excited to be here and stuff, and the audience is great." He looked at them and smiled. Everyone clapped and shouted comments such as, 'we love you Fox!'

Falco leaned on one leg, and ran his fingers through his blue hair. "Are we gettin' this party started or what!" He jumped up with his arms in the air, and the crowd went nuts. "Haha by the sound of the auidence I think it's time to start the show. Do you guys know who your fighting?" The man said. Fox just looked around blankly, then the door opened and Princess Peach walked out, waving to the fans. "Gee," said Fox, a bit disapointed. Just then, a thundering roar came from the other end of the stadium. Fox spun half his body around, and saw Bowser stomping up the stairs to the stage. The audience cheered as Peach walked over and shook the man's hand. Bowser approached and stood behind her, looking fierce as ever.

"Are we ready?" The man backed off the stage a bit, as the scoreboard marked each stock to 1, and the HP to 0. Fox stood behind Falco, who was hunched over ready to jump at the sound of the alarm. Peach did the same. All Bowser had to do was stand there to intimidate the apponents, but Falco didn't look scared at all.

"Ready...?" The man said in the microphone. "Let's begin!"

Fox reached down for his gun, but he didn't find anything. "No... no, where is it!" His hands jumped around his waist.

"5!" Everyone yelled loudly, Fox looked around the audience, then at the fighters.

"4!" The crowd cheered.

"3!"

"2!" Fox panicked.

"1!"

"GO!" The crowd stood up, stomping their feet making loud booms, and cheering.

Falco sprung off the ground and onto Bowser's back. He punched quickly as Bowser tried to shake him off. Peach came running for Fox, while he was still looking around helplessly. Falco leaped off and landed on his knees, he held his forehead for a minute and looked at his partner. "Fox..." he pointed at Peach coming at him. "Go!"

Fox jumped around, then swiftly rolled onto Peach's other side and began punching her. Falco slowly picked himself off the ground. Bowser stood infront of him, "going somewhere?" He asked. Falco squinted his eyes, seeing three of him moving side to side. "Stand still you guys... please..." He stumbled sideways a bit. Bowser sighed, charged up a punch and sent Falco flying across the stage. Falco layed on the ground for a minute. Peach found her way around Fox and began punching him back with random objects such as a frying pan, a golf club, etc.

_**Fox's HP - **_26

_**Falco's HP - **_31

_**Peach's HP -**_ 40

_**Bowser's HP - **_34

Fox leaped over to Falco and picked him up. "Come on dude," he said while jumping away from another Bowser punch. The Corneria's song played loudly as the background sky made it look like the plane was flying around quickly. Falco slowly rose from the ground, to see Peach standing at the top of the wing with a Kirby Star next to her.

"No..." He rubbed his eyes and backed up. Bowser was on his other side, having a fist fight with Fox who was telling Falco to move out of the way. Falco spun around to see Fox, then looked back and Peach was gone. A split second later, _**BAM!**_ Peach hit the ground with the star, and Falco slid up the wing, hard and painfully. The crowd gasped, and a variety of 'awws' came up. Fox finally got a good hit on Bowser and sent him flying over the edge. Bowser used his drill shell, but missed by an inch.

**"PLAYER 4, DEFEATED!"** The loudspeaker boomed, and the audience cheered. Fox finally took a long breath and looked at Falco, smiling. Falco looked back but didn't smile. "Dude, I can barely hang in any longer..." He lost sight of Peach who had randomly disapeared underneath the giant wing on the righthand side of the stage.

Fox jogged up and looked over the side. Falco peeked over, but at the wrong time. Peach shot up her umbrella, grinding it into Falco's break and sending him upward, hitting Fox who repelled off and landed on his back.

_**Fox's HP - **_76

_**Falco's HP - **_142

_**Peach's HP -**_ 40

Peach smiled to herself. "Dis gangsta's beatin' some birdy...!" She jumped up underneath Falco's falling, and kicked him back up. Fox watched in distress, "come on man, dodge her!" But his words weren't strong enough to catch Falco's greatly divided attention. Peach gave one last kick and Falco shot off the side in a milisecond.

**"PLAYER 2, DEFEATED!"** The loudspeaker said again, the crowd cheered loudly but then grew quiet...

Fox with 76 HP, versus Peach with 40 HP.

Fox panicked for a minute, then decided it was up to him to win for him and his partner. He reached for his gun once again, still wasn't there. Peach came running, this time he was ready. Fox ran and jumped right over Peach who slid under him, confused. Fox swaggered around and began punching Peach in the middle of the stage. She fought back, all the same. Behind her, a beamsword fell, Fox gasped and shut his eyes for a mere second. Peach grabbed it, swung it around a few times and glared.

"Think you can win now?" She said. Fox gulped, "I hope so." He stepped backward. Peach jumped towards him and sliced the beamsword through him, sending him backwards a few feet. The crowd was silent, and children sat at the end of their chairs. Fox was frozen in fear at the score, and his chances of winning without his gun.

_**Fox's HP -**_ 163

_**Peach's HP - **_107

Falco and Bowser sat off the stage with the rest of the Smasher's who had come out of the room to watch. Nobody had realized that Fox left his gun on the floor by the table, when he was helping Falco get ready for the show.

Peach approached Fox, then saw a bomb fall on the lower level of the plane. She smiled, "today _is _my lucky day isn't it!" She dashed over the side. Fox watched her, terrified. Knowing he had no chance with the HP levels, and the fact that Peach was about to send a bomb his way, really didn't make him happy. He looked around desperately for help, then heard something that changed his entire mood.

"Fox, Fox over here!" Roy was waving. Fox looked over curiously, then found himself holding Roy's fire sword. Roy gave him a quick thumbs up and pointed at Peach, who was on her way back up with the bomb in her hand. Fox clutched the sword in his hand and immediately held it in the air and charged it up. It became redder and redder, Fox strained, consentrating hard. Peach lept up at the top of the wing and stood with the bomb in her hand.

"Still think you can win?" She pulled her arm back, ready to throw the bomb. Fox; who was facing the other way, fully charged up the sword and spun around, "just watch me!" He released. "AAAAAAGH!" The stage exploded with fire and smoke, a loud boom was heard for miles.

The smoke rose, and Fox was left standing alone with his eyes closed and a flaming sword in his hand. The crowd was silent, then burst into a massive roar of clapping and cheering. Fox slowly opened his eyes to see Falco and the rest of the Smashers, clapping and smiling at him. He glanced at the scoreboard, that had only his name left on it.

"We did it?" He looked around to the audience standing up, cheering. Falco ran onto the stage and put his arm around Fox's shoulder. "THAT'S RIGHT! THIS IS MY PARTNER! WE WON!" Fox laughed, "where's Peach?" He looked around. Falco giggled, "over there," he pointed at the princess who was grey and smoking from head to toe. Fox tossed Roy's sword back to him, then the boys laughed and walked off the stage.


End file.
